The Five People L Meets in Heaven
by ibelieveinthegreenlight
Summary: A tribute to mitch albom. When L dies in a limo accident, he meets 5 people who's lives were changes forever
1. Disclaimer

This story is a combination of Death Note and one of my favorite books, The Five People You Meet in Heaven, by Mitch Albom. This story is a tribute to Mitch Albom as being one of my top ten favorite authors (Number 2. Just below John Green, and right above Brian James.) So wit that in mind. I do not own Death Note or this story line I borrowed from The Five People You Meet in Heaven.

At the end of every chapter I will post an extra chapter with a bonus question from the story. The answer will not be directly said or stated in the passage. The question will require you too look for the answer in the passage and common knowledge. The questions are not that hard if you know what you're looking for.

The author who posts the most correct answers when the story is done will be incorporated in to a story that I will write just for that author. (Yes That's right. You could become an Original Character in a fanfiction of mine.) Everything physical trait of that character will be determined by the winner. How cool would that be. I will also post who is in the lead of the questions in each bonus chapter so you can keep track. No enough of this. Ready. Set. READ!


	2. Begining of the End

The sight of the smoke was unbearable. The fire that had started was intense. The fear of the people in the limo crash was extreme. People gathered at the sight of the flames. Light and Watari had come running out of the fire as if nothing had happened. They were unharmed. "Yagami, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked. Light looked around. There was no sight of L. They looked at each other and both darted for the flames. Five minutes had passed and both of them had returned from the fire with an arm wrapped around their shoulder. The body was in a vegetated state, unable to move. An ambulance had pulled up to the body and each took their turn to see if this man would breath or not. A half an hour had passes. No sign of progress. It was unbelievable. This was what seemed to be the end of L, the great detective's, life.

…...

L had awaken from his slumber inside his room. The room from which he solved his first crime. The room where he got his first kiss. The room where it all began. His room in the Whammy house. Where was the smoke, the limo, Light, and Watari? Where was everything that just happened? He got up from where he was sitting and walked around. He didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel tired. He felt nothing. He glanced at everything that was in the room. Repeating the pattern. _Left, Right, Left, Right. _Glancing back and forth to make sure that the task force was not going to pop out at ant time and scream gotcha. He started glancing again in the same pattern. _Left, Right, Left, Right._ Nothing but silence. L looked around the room for something interesting. He looked on the shelves, the desk and under the bed. Nothing caught his eye. He stood up and turned his back to the wall. A mysterious door had popped out of no where. He walked slowly to it as if it would bite him or pounce on him at any moment. L extended his arm real slowly, reaching for the doorknob. What would happen if he grabbed it? This door did pop out of no where. His hand was on the door knob. Nothing happened. He opened the door to him room which led out into the hallway of the Whammy House. He glanced down both ends of the hallway to make sure no one was looking. He stepped out of the doorway and began to walk. The floors weren't as cold as they use to be., but they were still cold nonetheless. L checked behind him again to see if anyone was looking at him or following him, and began to speed up. He checked again and again and again, every time getting a little more faster until he was running. He ran like a little kid through a toy store. He got faster and faster until he would jump up and click his ankles together. Some people would laugh at a twenty year old acting like a child, but with no one around him, L didn't care. Or so he thought.

"Enjoying yourself L?" a strange voice had said. It was and echo voice that projected down the hall. L stopped running and looked around to see where it was "Yeah, I miss running around like a little kid too." It said again. This time the voice was closer. L looked around again. He couldn't find the source of the sound. He tried to say something, but his voice didn't work. His mouth formed words, but none had come out. "Can't find me. Eh?" The voice said again seeming to be closer then the last two times. "There's a reason for that. I'm not just in one place at one time." The voice was as close as it could be. L continued to look around, but that did no good at all. "I'm always around you L." L Turned around to look down the hall. He was scared. Where was this strange voice coming from? "I'm sometimes in your room, I'm sometimes in you house, but this time..." the voice continued. "I'm right behind you." L feared turning around to see who was behind him. What if it was a murderer, or some sort of freak with a knife? He didn't know, but that didn't stop him from turning around anyway.

"Great to see you again, L." The man said to him. L took a closer look at him. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a leaf on the front and blue jeans to go with it. His hair was combed back to where it looked like there was too much gel in it. He wore a wristband with a white dove on it. His shoes looked brand new and have been polished a lot. This man was not a man, he was a boy, a sixteen year old boy. "You remember me. No?" he said as he walked up to L with a poker face grin. L looked this boy in the eyes. He couldn't communicate with him, so instead of speaking he just mouthed 'no'. "You don't even recognize me? Not even a little bit?" L tried to remember. He thought back to when he was a child. Then it hit him. 'A?' he mouthed. Though he still couldn't speak. The young boy looked over at L He smiled. "Precisely."

L turned and ran as fast as he could. This can't be real. A was dead. He's been dead for a long time. He can't be here. L ran faster and faster with every step he took. He reached the main hall of the Whammy house. He looked at the stairs on the left site of the the room where, as a teenager he carved the names of himself and his first real love. He touched it gingerly with the tips of his fingers as if it was porcelain. His mind had flashed back to that time when her and A were both alive. "You still love her Eh?" That voice had said. A was at the top of the stairs looking down on L from an angle. L looked up in fear. 'How did he get here so fast?' He thought. 'That's not possible.' L took a couple steps backward as A began to walk down the stairs. "Running will do you no good." he said. "I will catch you." L ran through the main door out to the yard of the Whammy house. The sun hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so bright that he couldn't see anything that was two feet from his face. He walked a little more down the lawn. The grass was freshly cut and the trees were trimmed. The yard looked at thought I belonged to a rich family of many children. L looked over at the medium sized tree that he use to play on as a child. The branches were the exact same as they were when he was seven.

"Nice view up here." The voice said again. L turned around to find A. He was not on the ground , but in the tree he was just looking at, A was at the very top of the tree where he always use to go to read when he was eight. L ran. He didn't know where to go. He knew that where ever he went that A would follow him. What's the point in running. There was none. L ran back to his room in what seemed to e an endless hallway of nothing but doors and traps. 'There it is.' he thought to himself. As he ran faster and faster to the door.

He walked inside the door. Once inside, the door mysteriously shut and disappeared. A walked in through the closet door and confronted L. "I forgot, you run fast." he said with a chuckle. L tried to clam himself down for the sake of his dead friend, but he still felt weird in front of someone who has been dead for at least ten years. A looked the the same as the day he committed suicide. That was what freaked L out the most."Now, If you'll listen to me now. You have some business to take care of here." L looked around the room. What did he mean when he said 'here'? What business do I still have at the Whammy House? Isn't the point of leaving the Whammy house is to know that your business with the Whammy house is done? What business could he possible have left? A looked at L with a stern look. No more jokes, this was serious. "Not here, I mean in the afterlife." A said in his some what sarcastic tone that L had missed since that dreadful day. "There are five people you will meet in heaven, each one with a story to tell about how you have effected their life. Each with a lesson to teach you. " L looked at him. He used the sign language he learned from A when they were young. 'This is how I will communicate' he thought 'This could work.'

_Did the same thing happen to you when you died?_

He said with his hands. A looked at him with a shameful look. "Yes L, This process happens to everyone when they die. They must meet the five people that have waited for him in Heaven." he said "I have learned my lessons. Now it is time for me to teach you your lesson." L looked around then back at A. "L, I am your first person. Welcome to the beginning of your journey." L looked at him with a sorrow filled look then began to sigh again.

_What..._

A looked at L with a confused look. He didn't understand what L was signing. He must have forgotten some words as he grew up, but that didn't stop him from trying.

_What caused you to..._

A still didn't understand the rest. He tried going over it in his mind, but no matter how many times he went over it, the signs were still a little fuzzy. L stopped signing and pointed to his mouth. He pushed his voice box and tried to make words. "What..." he got out of his throat. "What caused..." he forced out. A looked at L with amazement. He cocked his head a little as if he didn't understand what L was trying to do. "What caused you to...kill...yourself." L finally choked out of his throat. A shifted his body and turned around to look at the wall. He couldn't face L. Not when L asked that question. "A?" L said when he didn't respond right away. A didn't want to answer that question. Finally A turned around to face his friend after all these years. "L..." he started. "I'm sorry but...you did."


	3. Bonus Chapter 1

If you are reading this then that means you have either skipped ahead to see the question( In which case you should go back and read the story you sneaky ) or you have successfully completed Chapter 1 of _The Five People L Meets in Heaven_. Now, here is the bonus question.

** What Nationality is A?**

I'll post the current winners next bonus chapter. Keep on Reading.


End file.
